Chłopak Maud/Transkrypt
Meadow Song: Proszę, przywitajcie gromkimi brawami następną artystkę, Maud Pie! aplauz Maud Pie: w mikrofon kamienną miną Jak nazywa się alikorn bez skrzydeł i rogu? przerwa Maud Pie: Kucyk ziemski. Pinkie Pie: się Maud Pie: kamienną miną Ale poważnie, bycie kucykiem ziemskim nie jest takie złe. My też mamy magiczne moce. Takie jak chodzenie. I podnoszenie rzeczy zębami. kucyki szemrają między sobą Maud Pie: kamienną miną To sarkazm, tak swoją drogą. Pinkie Pie: się To śmieszne, bo to prawda! Maud Pie: kamienną miną Najbardziej lubię słuchać skał okruchowych. Osadów gromadzących się przez tysiąclecia, by stworzyć piaskowiec, łupek ilasty i brekcję. A brzmi to mniej więcej tak. zwrotne cisza Maud Pie: kamienną miną Mój czas się skończył. Pinkie Pie: się Czy moja siostra Maud nie jest najzabawniejszym, najbardziej rozrywkowym, najniezwyklejszym komikiem w historii? kucyki wybuchają głośnym śmiechem [piosenka tytułowa] Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia Pinkie Pie: Twoje żarty, twoja zabawna dykcja, twoje… twoje wszystko! Maud Pie: kamienną miną A co z moim... Wyczuciem czasu? Pinkie Pie: się Masz mnie! Lektor: Chłopak Maud Pinkie Pie: Chodźmy świętować jak siostry! Możemy załatwić sobie pasujące naklejki z napisem: Patrzcie na Pie. Wtedy pochwalimy się nimi na konwencie naklejek w Ponyville, który mogę zaplanować na jutro, jeśli chcesz. Maud Pie: kamienną miną W zasadzie, to jestem dziś zajęta. Pinkie Pie: Ooch, ale to samo powiedziałaś wczoraj. I przedwczoraj. I przedprzedwczoraj. wzdycha Sęk w tym, że ostatnio nie spędzamy razem zbyt wiele czasu, ponieważ zawsze masz inne plany. Nawet, gdy obiecałaś, że zbudujemy wspólnie piramidy z bitej śmietany. sprayu Maud Pie: kamienną miną Wiem. Przykro mi, Pinkie. Powodem jest tom, że mam… Pinkie Pie: Przeprosiny przyjęte, o ile spędzimy nieco siostrzanego czasu przed twoimi urodzinami. I zdecydowanie nie ma powodu, dla którego chcę spędzić z tobą wolny czas przed twoimi urodzinami, po prostu, wiesz, nie planuję niczego specjalnego. Maud Pie: kamienną miną Dobrze. Pinkie Pie: Może jutro rano? Maud Pie: kamienną miną Dobrze. Pinkie Pie: Tak! Tylko ty I ja! Najlepsze siostrzane przyjaciółki na zawsze! Maud Pie: kamienną miną Najlepsze siostrzane przyjaciółki na zawsze. Pinkie Pie: Nie mogę się doczekać, aż jutro będzie dzisiaj!. pisk Pinkie Pie: piszczenie Jutro to dziś! Kto jest gotowy na zabawę w Cukrowym Kąciku? Odpowiedź to ty! Zaprosiłabym też Maud. Maud? Maud! echo Pinkie Pie: sapie Och. Już wiem! Bawimy się w chowanego! muzyka beczki plusk powiększenie łomot pukanie do drzwi drzwi Pinkie Pie: Aha! Znalazłam cię! zderzenie stukot Pinkie Pie: Gdzie jest Maud? Byłam już w wymiarze Discorda, museum figure woskowych Babci Smith i Yakyakistanie! Ona musi być tutaj! Starlight Glimmer: Nie, jestem tylko ja. Czytam. stron Pinkie Pie: Historia się potwierdza. A może nie?! Jednak tak. Ale jesteś pewna, że nikt się nie ukrywa... w twojej szafie?! Starlight Glimmer: Pinkie, ja nie mam szafy. Czy wszystko w porządku? Pinkie Pie: Nie. Miałam dziś pójść z Maud kupić tort urodzinowy. Starlight Glimmer: I zepsuć jej przyjęcie-niespodziankę? Pinkie Pie: Nie miałam zamiaru powiedzieć jej, po co idziemy, głuptasie. Ale teraz nie mogę jej nawet znaleźć. Zazwyczaj jestem znacznie lepsza w chowanego. Starlight Glimmer: Och, pewnie po prostu znalazła nową formację skalną I zapomniała, że miałyście spędzić razem czas. Powiem ci, co zrobimy, ty zajmij się ciastem, a ja poszukam Maud. Pinkie Pie: Naprawdę? Dzięki, Starlight! doniczki Pinkie Pie: Sprawdzam tylko. drzwi Pinkie Pie: szepcze Muszę dostać bardzo ważne składniki na ciasto dla bardzo ważnego kucyka. To musi być super-duper mega ściśle tajne. Mudbriar: Tak właściwie, to nie jest twoja kolej. Pinkie Pie: Och, wybacz. Nie chciałam się wpychać. cisza Pinkie Pie: Co robisz? Mudbriar: Właśnie rozmawiam z kucykiem w sklepie z zaopatrzeniem kuchennym na dwie minuty przed tym, zanim zostanie zamknięty na lunch. Pinkie Pie: No tak. Dobrze. Chodzi o to, że chcę zaplanować przyjęcie, a zegar tyka, podczas gdy ty… co ty właściwie robisz? Mudbriar: Właśnie rozmawiam z… Pinkie Pie: Znaczy, mogę ci w tym pomóc? Czego szukasz? Wałka do ciasta, foremki na babeczki, foremki do ciasteczek w kształcie ogonów i płetw? Mudbriar: klaczy jednorożec #3 z S06E12 Z Celestią. Pinkie Pie: Stałeś tu ''cały czas, tylko żeby to powiedzieć? '''Mudbriar': Zastanawiałem się między z Celestią, a do zobaczenia. Pinkie Pie: Aaaaaach, ale to jedno i to samo. Mudbriar: Tak właściwie bardzo się różnią. Do zobaczenia zakłada okres w niedalekiej przyszłości, gdy dane osoby się zobaczą. Z Celestią ''wyraża dobre życzenia w przypadku rozstania lub końca rozmowy. '''Pinkie Pie': Tak, to samo. Mudbriar: Nie będę przepraszał za mówienie z precyzją. Pinkie Pie: W tym przypadku przeprosiny nie zostały przyjęte. Z Celestią, na razie, do zobaczenia, jedno i to samo! drzwi Pinkie Pie: Ech! Czy możesz w to uwierzyć?! Przerwa na lunch? No weź! drzwi Pinkie Pie: jęczy Nie ma Maud, ciasta ani niczego. I jak denerwujący był ten kucyk! Komu tak długo zajmuje powiedzenie z Celestią? Czy to było do zobaczenia? I teraz robię to, co on! zderzenie Maud Pie: kamienną miną Cześć, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Maud! Znalazłam cię! Teraz ja się chowam! Hee hee! Maud Pie: kamienną miną Przepraszam, że nie było mnie dziś rano. Pinkie Pie: Oh, pfft. Za co mnie przepraszasz? Nie gniewam się, ty głuptasie. Maud Pie: kamienną miną Chodzi o to, że poznałam kogoś… Pinkie Pie: Chcesz teraz porobić coś razem? Znaczy, widzę, że nic z nikim nie robisz, chyba że są niewidzialni lub bardzo mali. Maud Pie: kamienną miną Pinkie, byłam bardzo zajęta, dlatego że mam chłopaka. Pinkie Pie: Kogo? Maud Pie: kamienną miną Chłopaka. Pinkie Pie: Kogo? Maud Pie: kamienną miną Chłopaka. Pinkie Pie: Kogo?! Maud Pie: kamienną miną Chłopaka. Pinkie Pie: To takie ekscytujące! Moja siostra się zakochała! Maud Pie: kamienną miną Tak właściwie, to tylko zalubiła. Pinkie Pie: Opowiedz o wszystkim! Kto to jest? Jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor? Czy lubi lody? Gdyby był ptakiem, to jakim gatunkiem? Zaraz! Czy on jest ptakiem? Nie wiem, ponieważ nic mi jeszcze nie powiedziałaś! Maud Pie: kamienną miną Polubisz go. Mamy wiele wspólnego. Pinkie Pie: Cóż, kocham cię, więc wiem, że pokocham twojego chłopaka! Nie mogę się doczekać, by go poznać! Maud Pie: kamienną miną Nie musisz. Pinkie Pie: sapie Jest kamieniem, a ty kochasz kamienie, więc jest idealnie! Czy Boulder jest zazdrosny? Maud Pie: kamienną miną Nie. Za kamieniem. Mudbriar, jesteś tam? Mudbriar: Tak właściwie, już nie. Pinkie Pie: sapie Cooooooooooooo?! Maud Pie: kamienną miną Pinkie Pie, poznaj Mudbriara. Mudbriar: Tak właściwie, już się znamy. Pinkie Pie: Ty?! Mudbriar: Tak. Pinkie Pie: Ty? Mudbriar: Tak. Pinkie Pie: Ty... Mudbriar: Tak. Pinkie Pie: Znaczy, się ty! Ty, ty, ty! Mudbriar: Tak, tak, tak. Pinkie Pie: Wybacz. Zacznijmy od początku. Hej, jestem Pinkie Pie, siostra Maud. Mudbriar: Wiem. Pinkie Pie: Więc... jak się… poznaliście? Maud Pie: kamienną miną Na wystawie kamieni. Pinkie Pie: Oh! Też interesujesz się kamieniami? Mudbriar: Nie. Lubię patyki. Pinkie Pie: To dlaczego byłeś na wystawie kamieni? Mudbriar: To była wystawa skamieniałego drewna, co, tak właściwie, czyni ją wystawą patyków. Maud Pie: szczęśliwa Z wyjątkiem tego, że w procesie kamienienia cały materiał organiczny jest zastępowany krzemianem, czyli kamieniem. Mudbriar: Jednocześnie zachowując w całości strukturę drewna, co dowodzi, że to był pokaz patyków. Pinkie Pie: Ja… też lubię patyki! Świetnie uderza się nimi piñaty! Haaaaa... Maud Pie: kamienną miną Pinkie... Pinkie Pie: Oh! Chcesz zacząć? Mudbriar: To jest dręczenie patyków. Pinkie Pie: Serio? Przepraszam. To coś okropnego. Nie jestem teraz dobrą siostrą. Zacznijmy od nowa. Jestem Pinkie Pie, miło mi cię poznać! Mudbriar: Tak właściwie, już się poznaliśmy. Maud Pie: kamienną miną Przedstaw Pinkie swojego zwierzaka. P'inkie Pie': Och! Lubi aportować! Mudbriar: To jest mój zwierzak. Więc nie. Maud Pie: szczęśliwa Ach. Spójrz, jak ładnie Twiggy i Boulder się bawią. Mudbriar: Są urocze. Pinkie Pie: do Maud To tylko patyk. Maud Pie: kamienną miną Nie bądź niemiła. Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Przepraszam, przepraszam! Jeszcze raz. zaciśnięte zęby Jestem Pinkie Pie, miło mi cię poznać! Mudbriar: Tak właściwie, już się poznaliśmy. Pinkie Pie: prycha Pinkie Pie: naciągnięta Daaah! Nie czaję go! Starlight Glimmer: Wow. Maud ma chłopaka? Pinkie Pie: jęczy Jak mogła polubić kogoś tak dziwnego? Ma martwy przedmiot za zwierzaka! Starlight Glimmer: Maud też. Pinkie Pie: Boulder ma dziesięć razy więcej osobowości niż jakiś losowy patyk. Albo nawet i Mudbriar. On w ogóle nie jest jak Maud! Maud jest zabawna, troskliwa, przyjazna i łatwo się z nią rozmawia! Starlight Glimmer: Tak, to właśnie Maud. Pinkie Pie: Ale on jest niezręczny, cichy i nieco… dziwny. Starlight Glimmer: Eeee, to też brzmi jak Maud. Pinkie Pie: się Jesteś zabawna, Starlight. Maud w ogóle nie jest jak Mudbriar. Bo gdyby tak było, to nie byłybyśmy najlepszymi siostrzanymi przyjaciółkami na zawsze. Starlight Glimmer: Cóż, Maud najwyraźniej coś w nim widzi. Pinkie Pie: jęczy Starlight Glimmer: Może po prostu musisz spędzić z nim trochę czasu i przekonać się, co was łączy. Pinkie Pie: Łatwizna. Nic! Starlight Glimmer: Oboje troszczycie się o Maud. Wiem! Może ci pomóc z przyjęciem. Pinkie Pie: No może... Starlight Glimmer: A ja zajmę czymś Maud, podczas gdy ty i Mudbriar urządzicie najlepsze urodziny-niespodziankę wszech czasów. Pinkie Pie: Tym mogę się zająć! Pinkie Pie: Słuchaj. Jutro urodziny Maud i nie ma czasu do stracenia. Nie boisz się zjeżdżalni, co nie? Mudbriar: Nie. Dlaaaaaaaaaa…??! zdzerzenie Mudbriar: Uf! Pinkie Pie: A tak tylko pytam. Łiiiiiiiii! zderzenie Mudbriar: jęczy Pinkie Pie: Witaj w mojej kopalni imprezowych pomysłów! Mudbriar: Tak właściwie, z racji wyrastających ze stropu stalaktytów, to raczej jaskinia niż kpopalnia. Maud mnie tego nauczyła. Pinkie Pie: Tak, dobra. piszczy Pinkie Pie: Oto moje propozycje na przyjęcie-niespodziankę. Jadalne talerze z cukru, kostki cukru w kształcie klejnotów, kamyczkowa pinata… To sobie odpuścimy. Mudbriar: Mógłbym coś zasugerować? Pinkie Pie: O, sugeruj, proszę! W końcu po to tu jesteś. Ty i ja. Planujemy. Razem. Przyjaciele. Mudbriar: Mam w głowie obrazy wszystkiego, co Maud uwielbia i żadna z wymienionych rzeczy się do nich nie zalicza. Pinkie Pie: Hm. Pokaż mi te swoje obrazy Mudbriar: To nie jest coś materialnego. Ja je sobie wyobrażam. Wchodzę przez wrota mojego pałacu umysłu, udaję się na tyły, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie moje książki i inne rzeczy, a także doświadczenia. Pokój Maud. Nie ma żadnej z twoich propozycji. głos Tak jak myslałem, Maud nie lubi niespodzianek. Pinkie Pie: Gdzie jest tak napisane? Nigdy mi tego nie powiedziała! Mudbriar: Mmm. Myślę, że po prostu nie chciała cię urazić. W ten sposób okazuje troskę. Pinkie Pie: Przestań się zachowywać, jakbyś znał moją siostrę lepiej ode mnie! Mudbriar: Tak właściwie, nigdy tego nie powiedziałem. Pinkie Pie: groźnie Tak właściwie to mnie nie obchodzi! A skoro od urodzenia jesteśmy najlepszymi siostrzanymi przyjaciółkami na zawsze, sądzę, że ja tu jestem ekspertką! Ale w porządku. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, zapytajmy ją! Tylko musimy być ostrożni. Mudbriar: Możesz to sprecyzować? Pinkie Pie: Nie! Starlight Glimmer: O. Ty to pewnie Mudbriar. cisza Starlight Glimmer: Jestem Starlight Glimmer. Miło mi cię poznać. Słyszałam o tobie dobre rzeczy. cisza Starlight Glimmer: Cieszę się, że razem spędzacie czas. To… jak leci? Pinkie Pie: Mudbriar i ja zapoznawaliśmy się ze sobą i poczyniliśmy pierwsze kroki do zostania przyjaciółmi, ale mamy jedną, drobną różnicę zdań. Może ty ją rozstrzygniesz, Maud? Widzisz, Mudbriar sądzi, się śmiać że nie lubisz przyjęć-niespodzianek! Czyż to nie zabawne, zła jak bardzo się myli?! Maud Pie: kamienną miną Lubię przyjęcia-niespodzianki... Pinkie Pie: Hmmmm. Maud Pie: kamienną miną ...bo wiem, że cię uszczęśliwiają, gdy je dla mnie urządzasz. Pinkie Pie: Widzisz? Widzisz? Chwila, co? Maud Pie: kamienną miną Na urodziny wolałaym raczej zrobić coś małego z tobą, Starlight, Boulderem i Mudbriarem. Pinkie Pie: Żadnej imprezy? Żadnej imprezy?! Czy on cię do tego zmusił?! Maud Pie: kamienną miną Mm-mm. Pinkie Pie: szepcze Może powinnaś rozważyć… no nie wiem… branie z nim rzeczy mniej poważnie, bo jest taki trochę... głośniej niemożliwy do polubienia! Starlight Glimmer: Hej, Mudbriar, puszczałeś kiedyś latawce? Pozwól, że ci o tym opowiem. Najpierw powinieneś… Pinkie Pie: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mogłabyś wybrać przesiadywanie z nim zamiast przyjęcia z własną siostrą. Maud Pie: kamienną miną Nie wybrałam żadnego z was. Tak właściwie, powiedziałam, że chcę być z wami obojgiem. Pinkie Pie: sapie "Tak właściwie"?! Uch, lubisz nawet styl jego styl wypowiedzi? Maud Pie: kamienną miną On sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwa. Pinkie Pie: sapie łzawi Więc chyba nie potrzebujesz swojej najlepszej siostrzanej przyjaciółki na zawsze. Maud Pie: zaniepokojona Pinkie... Starlight Glimmer: Eee, chwila, uspokójmy się i porozmawiajmy o tym. Pinkie Pie: Nie! płacze Mudbriar: Do zobaczenia! Pinkie Pie: płacze Nie rozumiem, jak Maud może go lubić. Czy to Dzień Przeciwieństw? Nic nie ma sensu! Zjawa Fluttershy: Nie jestem nieśmiała, i nienawidzę zwierząt! Zjawa Rarity: Moda?! To nie dla mnie, skarbie! Zjawa Applejack: Ble! Jedzenie jabłek codziennie jest obrzydliwe! Zjawa Rainbow Dash: Nadmiernym pośpiechem nie wygra się wyścigu! Zjawa Twilight Sparkle: Nigdy nie nauczyłam się czytać! Zjawy Mane Five: się Pinkie Pie: Co, jeśli nie lubię babeczek?! krzyczy wron Pinkie Pie: Dzień dobry! A nie. Dzień zły. jęczy drzwi Limestone Pie: Wyłaź z łóżka, siostra. Jak tu jesteś, to pracuj. Pinkie Pie: Och. kilofa Pinkie Pie: Pewnie się zastanawiacie, czemu wróciłam na rodzinną farmę w środku nocy. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Pinkie Pie: Zaczęło się od tego, że… Limestone Pie: Mniej gadania, więcej kopania! Pinkie Pie: jęczy Chodzi o to, że Maud ma chłopaka. Limestone Pie: Nie jestem zazdrosna. Ktoś coś mówił o byciu zazdrosnym?! Pinkie Pie: Nie musisz być. On jest kompletnym dziwakiem. Jakoś zaczarował Maud, żeby go lubiła. I teraz już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę! wzdycha Wróciłam do domu, bo wy dwie znacie ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Co mi umyka? Co ona w nim widzi? łzawi Co on ma, czego ja nie mam?! płakać Limestone Pie: Ogarnij się, Pinkie Pie. Wyglądasz tak żałośnie, jak ja się czuję na co dzień. Pinkie Pie: łka plusk Pinkie Pie: Po prostu kocham Maud I chcę pokochać Mudbriara, ale… nie widzę w nim niczego, co można by polubić. cisza Limestone Pie: Ach, dobra! Czas na przerwę. Chodź! Limestone Pie: Patrzę na błyszczący, biało-niebieski kamień. Widzisz go? Pinkie Pie: Masz na myśli ten nudno szary? Limestone Pie: Nie. Piękny biało-niebieski kamień. Ten tutaj. Pinkie Pie: Nie nazwałabym go ani pięknym, niebieskim czy białym, ale… się nerwowo No dobrze. Limestone Pie: Marble Pokaż jej. się załamuje lśnienie Limestone Pie: To geoda. Z zewnątrz wygląda jak zwykły kamień, ale w środku skrywa śliczne klejnoty. Pinkie Pie: Więc mówisz, że powinnam rozłupać Mudbriara na pół jak kamień! To ma sens! Chociaż nie, nie ma. Limestone Pie: To metafora, Pinkie! Ty widzisz Mudbriara jako zwykły kamień, ale dla Maud mieni się on jak kryształ. Nawet jeśli nie będziesz w stanie spojrzeć ponad jego zwykłość, z pewnością widzisz, że Maud jest z nim szczęśliwa. A dla siostry to jedyne, co ma znaczenie. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm! brzęka Pinkie Pie: Och, Limestone, Marble, dziękuję! Nie wiem, co bym bez was zrobiła. Siostrzany uścisk! łomot Limestone Pie: Dobra, dobra! Wciskasz mnie w żwir, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Jestem winna Mudbriarowi przeprosiny. wzdycha A Maud obiecałam imprezkę! Oby nie było to za późno! papieru kopyta Pinkie Pie: Przyniosłam ci gałązkę oliwną w ramach przeprosin. Byłam wobec ciebie niesprawiedliwa i teraz naprawdę jestem gotowa wysłuchać pomysłów na urodziny Maud. Jeśli wciąż masz ochotę zorganizować je wspólnie. Mudbriar: Tak właściwie to nawet nie jest gałązka oliwna. To dąb, prawdopodobnie z rodziny kasztanolistnych. Pinkie Pie: No daj spokój! zaciśnięte zęby Wybacz. Opanuj się. Mudbriar: A ja lubię dęby. Przyjaciele? Pinkie Pie: Przyjaciele. A teraz, masz jakieś pomysły na imprezkę? Mudbriar: Mam jeden. muzyka rozmawiają drzwi Obecne kucyki: Niespodzianka! rozmowy Kucyk z tła #1: Czy uwierzycie w to uderzenie? To było dobre! Kucyk z tła #2: Kolejna wspaniała impreza! Kucyk z tła #3: Wiem! Kucyk z tła #4: Tak! Maud Pie: szczęśliwa To najlepsze przyjęcie wszech czasów. Pinkie Pie: To wszystko wymyślił twój wspaniały chłopak! Powiedział, że najlepszym prezentem byłoby zorganizowanie przyjęcia-niespodzianki, na które nie musiałabyś iść. Mudbriar: Tak właściwie, to nie była niespodzianka, skoro widziała stąd wszystkie przygotowania. Pinkie Pie: zaciśnięte zęby Tak właściwie... normalnie to masz rację! i napisy końcowe czyta polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 8 sezonu